


Happily Ever After?

by Daisycupcake811



Series: Our Best Shot [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan are Henry Mill's Parents, Captain Swan | Killian Jones and Emma Swan Get Married, F/M, First Dates, Single Parent Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: Emma meets Killian Jones when she is twenty three. He comes into the diner where she works, orders the same thing every time and always leaves too big of a tip.(Sequel to Our Best Shot)





	Happily Ever After?

Emma rarely goes on dates, she has a kid at home and more often than not the evenings usually end when her date finds out about her son. It doesn't matter though, because Henry is the most important thing in her life and she only accepts the dates because it's a way to get Ruby off her back and make her best friend shut up about "Fleeting Years" and Happily Ever Afters" . 

She meets Killan Jones when she's twenty three. The man blows into Granny's with his leather jacket and devil may care attitude. Ruby tells her he's new in town and Granny makes her distaste for the stranger known. Emma just rolls her eyes, She doesn't have the time or energy to date the kind of men she used to. The men before Neal, before Henry. Back when she was a foster kid just looking for undivided attention and some sort of lasting affection. 

She pours him coffee one morning and he introduces himself and calls her "Love" in an accent that doesn't seem like it should fit the person it's coming from. Emma rolls her eyes in response and goes behind the counter to put in his order. A few months later when she has to bring Henry with her to work the dinner shift he's there again. She brings him his usual and he makes no comment about her toddler but, when she goes back to clear off the table she finds a much larger tip than he usually leaves. 

He comes in a lot more frequently after that, almost every day and twice a day on Saturday. She serves him the same thing every time and he leaves, a large tip every time. Its six months to the day that he walked into the diner that he asks her out. Emma stares at him in shock for a second before making an excuse of more tables and hurrying off. 

Ruby squeals and looks like she's going to break through the roof when Emma tells her about being asked out. The brunette immediately starts about babysitting Henry and first date outfits and Emma stops her before she can start in with wedding plans and how beautiful CaptainSwan babies would be. Emma rolls her eyes at the antics of her friend and takes Killain the check.  
Before she can think about it, she grabs a pen and writes "7?" in the corner where she knows he'll see it. She drops the check off and walks away before she can second guess her decision. She gets an answer with a note that's tucked in beside her tip. So seven it is and by the time she gets home, she only two hours to get ready. After a quick shower and applying a small amount of makeup Emma digs through her closet but nothing seems date worthy. Eventually she pulls a simple black dress from Ruby's closet and finishes the look with black pumps and her signature red leather jacket.

Killan arrives at seven on the dot and Emma is already waiting outside for him. "I don't introduce Henry to my dates" she says as a way of explanation before taking the offered motorcycle helmet. They go to an Italian restaurant across town, it's small and intimate, it's nice without being too fancy. They order wine and spaghetti with meatballs. The evening is spent talking and getting to know each other on a deeper level. When Killian asks about Henry, Emma is officially sold on a second date. The night ends with the arrangement of the second date and a kiss to her cheek. 

It takes another six months, six months of dates and stolen kisses before Emma is ready to introduce Killian to Henry. They take Henry to the fall festival and the five year old takes to Killian like duck to water. Emma is grateful that the two get along so well, she likes Killian and when she's being completely honest with herself, she loves him, but, Henry comes first always and if her son didn't get on with him for some reason it would be over as quick as it had started. The three of them drink Apple cider and eat Apple turnovers, they play the little games set up by the local church and Henry uses all of his five year old cuteness to get Killian to chase him around in the corn maze. Emma decides to end the day with a hayride and picking out pumpkins to carve. 

"Do you love mama?" Henry asks when the three of them are eating grilled cheeses and having hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. 

"Mama's like a princess, Like Rupunzel and Auntie says that means she doesn't need you but, she chose you" Henry added before Killian can answer the first question. 

"Well, I must be the luckiest man in the world if your mother chose me" Killian answers as he takes Emma's hand and flashes her his signature smile. 

"You are" Henry tells him simply before returning to his grilled cheese and fries.  
They're married a year and a half later and move into a house on the other side of town. Not long after the wedding Killian takes the steps to formally adopt Henry. it doesn't take long with him and Emma already being married and no biological father to track down . It's official a few days after Henry turns seven and the little family was as happy as ever.


End file.
